Out of Time
by dragonupghost145
Summary: Raised in the time of the Old Republic, a young Sith apprentice is betrayed and flung to a time that he does not recognize. Why has the force done this to him? What is the purpose of him in the Clone Wars? Naruto x ?
1. Chapter 1

**Book One: The Return** **Chapter 1: Sith Asleep**

"_Peace is a lie, there is only passion.  
Through passion, I gain strength.  
Through strength, I gain power.  
Through power, I gain victory.  
Through victory, my chains are broken.  
The Force shall free me._"

―The Sith Code _**  
**_

Three-thousand six-hundred and fifty-three years before the legendary battle of Yavin, the Jedi and republic with the undisputed most powerful forces in the galaxy. They had grown in power since the believed fall of the Sith oh so many years ago. Then came the fateful day when the Sith Empire attacked. Marked as one of the darkest days in Jedi history, the Sith Empire didn't just defeat them but destroyed their prized temple and nearly killed them all. Leading the charge of the Sacking of the Jedi Temple was Darth Malgus, a Sith Lord who had proven himself far superior to the average Sith.**  
**

Now what many didn't know was that Malgus actually took on an apprentice soon after he killed his own master, such is the way of the Sith, but he didn't just choose anyone. No, Malgus wanted someone just as strong as he was, just as hateful as he was, and just as skilled as he was. The powerful Sith Lord went through a hundred potential apprentices before finally settling on one, one who far surpassed any of the others. This boy had been taken from his home planet, which had been taken over by the Sith, and had proven himself to be very capable in the Sith arts.**  
**

Becoming Malgus's apprentice at the age of ten, this by trained every day, soaking himself in every single aspect of the Dark Side, and emerged a powerful Sith Warrior. At the age of sixteen, Malgus and his apprentice were chosen to lean the assault on the Jedi Temple, a way for Malgus to regain his honor. This mere boy was once named Uzumaki Naruto but gave up that name once he gained the title of Dark Lord. Once that day had come he became known as Darth Strakh.**  
**

(Day of the Sacking of Coruscant)**  
**

Walking towards the famed Jedi Temple were three distinct figures, two of which were male while the third was a female Twi'lek. Clearly not Jedi, given their black robes and the aura of pure hatred that glowed off of them, the three figures slowly ascended the steps of the temple, only to be met by several blasters being pointed at them. Without even lifting so much as a finger, the second hooded figure reached out with the force and began to strangle the soldiers with it, even going as far as to lift them all up into the air a few feet. With nothing but a simple gesture, the lead figure motioned for his other companion to go up to the bounty hunter that was watching them from above.**  
**

Walking over to one of the walls the figure just seemed to walk up it like he was walking of flat ground. Once at the top, he nodded to the female bounty hunter and they both entered the Jedi Temple through one of the larger vents. It didn't take long for them to reach one of the secluded hallways, which had three guards right by it. Once again reaching out with the force, the Sith killed them all by simply crushing their necks. Meanwhile the bounty hunter checked her map and saw a shuttle inbound in less than twenty seconds.**  
**

"_It's time,_" said the bounty hunter, her helmet distorting her voice ever so slightly, while the Sith beside her nodded and lowered his hood.**  
**

Like most Sith, his skin was pale and had a red tattoo right over his left eye, which was blue while his right eye was the normal yellow. Long spiky blond hair was held in a low ponytail with a single red streak running down the left portion of hair. Under his black cloak was advanced Sith armor with a total of three lightsabers attacked to the left side of his belt. Covering his hands were a pair of clawed metallic gauntlets that could stand up to a lightsaber blade long enough for him to retaliate if necessary. He was Uzumaki Naruto and he was **Sith!**_**  
**_

"Good, we don't want to be late to the party," there was some humor in his voice but it was cruel, just like he was taught to be.**  
**

"_After you boss,_" and with that said, both bounty hunter and Sith made their way to the upper levels, since most of the Jedi went to greet his master on the ground floor.**  
**

Moments later a Republic shuttle slammed in through the large doors to the temple, taking out several large pillars before coming to a stop just a few feet from the hooded Malgus. Naruto could feel the anticipation of every single Sith on that shuttle, feeding off of it to fuel his own growing power, just before all hell broke loose. Within only a matter of seconds, the once peaceful Jedi Temple turned into the hell known as a battle field. Many fell, on both sides, within the first five minutes just from the amount of blaster fire and the collision of the two forces._**  
**_

Reaching for his first lightsaber, taking the smooth chrome hilt into his hands, Naruto felt the Dark Side course through his body, making his heart beat faster than normal and for his senses to become razor sharp. Leaping down to the battle below, crushing one Jedi as he landed, Naruto activated his weapon. Instead of a normal straight crimson blade, which all the Sith seemed to be using. A several meter long lightwhip came to life and began to burn the ground that it touched, almost demanding to be used by its master.**  
**

With a loud roar, Naruto spun the whip, bringing it to life, before wrapping it tightly around a single Jedi and pulling as hard as he could. Unlike other lightwhips, Naruto modified his own to be almost as strong as a normal lightsaber, which meant that the unfortunate Jedi was not nothing more than a pile of burn flesh on the ground. Spinning around, Naruto's weapon lashed out like a coiled viper and instantly removed the head of another Jedi, who had been attempting to sneak up on him.**  
**

High above Naruto, using her sniper-rifle, the bounty hunter began to pick off unsuspecting Jedi, since none of them even bothered to actually look up. A small hiss of energy and another Jedi was no more, although her attention was drawn to the lightwhip wielding Sith that she had been hired by. Personally she didn't care about most Sith, seeing as they were all doom and gloom, even if they did pay well, but that guy wasn't all about trampling over others to steal their power. The main reason Malgus was even still alive, given that Naruto had plenty of chances to kill him, was simply that Naruto wouldn't kill weak people.**  
**

"And there goes Jedi number six," she almost laughed, how many other bounty hunters had six Jedi kills under their belt?**  
**

Through her modified scope, the bounty hunter covered Naruto as he carved his way through the Jedi, his lightwhip keeping them from getting close while her own shots killed them if they did get too close. With all this chaos, none of the Jedi saw Naruto coming until it was too late, that is until one of them managed to force-push in right into a wall, nearly making him go through it. Pulling himself from the wall, Naruto found a female Twi'lek pointing her lightsaber at him, apparently wanting to duel him.**  
**

"Alright Jedi, I'll fight you," said Naruto, deactivating his lightwhip, placing it back on his belt, before pulling out an actual lightsaber.**  
**

Leaping at the Jedi, with enough force to crack the ground when he jumped, Naruto activated the lightsaber in midair and slammed in into the Jedi's blue lightsaber. There weren't many who could face Naruto in a duel, Malgus made sure of that, but the Twi'lek sure was using her flexibility and speed to her advantage. Instead of meeting his attacks head on, the Jedi dodged them or simple glanced them away, but Naruto didn't let up for even a second. The fight around them soon become nothing more that noise, neither of them paying any attention to it. Even when all of the other main battles had been finished, they continued their duel.**  
**

At one point another Sith tried to step in, only for Naruto to send him flying back with the force. So they all decided to watch, even Malgus, as the two highly skilled Jedi and Sith fought each other. Feeding off the chaos that was consuming the entire planet, Naruto continued to press his attack, although a few misses had actually caused him to hit the ground and actually pierce down to the floor below. **  
**

"How long do you think you can keep this up Jedi?" asked Naruto, locking blades with her, not noticing how the floor around them had weakened from all the damage it had sustained. **  
**

"Long enough to defeat you," she answered, no sign of anger or any other emotion that Naruto could use to his advantage.**  
**

Then the ground gave way beneath their feet and they fell to the floor below, causing the surrounding Sith to rush over to the hole and see if either of them were still alive. Apparently the power generators had been destroyed because all they could see were the glows of the two lightsabers moving around in the darkness. It was hard enough to fight normally, trying to anticipate you opponents movements, but it was even harder fighting in the dark, not even being able to see your opponent.**  
**

Down below, where neither of them could see even two feet in front of them, both Jedi and Sith continued their fight, using the glow of their lightsabers to guess where their opponent was. Naruto, finding it of no use to keep his eyes open in the darkness, closed his eyes and focused on his other senses, trying to get a fell for the Twi'lek.**  
**

'Where are you?' Naruto thought to himself, only to feel the searing pain of a lightsaber suddenly grazing his left arm, making him lash out in that direction, only to his nothing. "You won't be able to fight me down here Sith, I know every inch of this room while you stumble around in the dark," said the Jedi, her voice seeming to come from every direction so Naruto couldn't get a fix on her location.**  
**

"A Sith fights their best in the dark because the shadows serve only the Sith," responded Naruto, feeling something warm near the back of his neck and ducked down just before a blue lightsaber could take off his head.**  
**

'He dodged?' the Jedi thought, surprised that he was even capable of doing so in the dark, but her train of thought was cut short when Naruto's lightsaber grazed her side, although she managed to jump back before it could do any real harm.**  
**

"So I can't see her, I can't hear her, I can't sense her with the force? I looks like I'll have to go with touch then,' Naruto thought, standing completely still and waited for the next attack.**  
**

When it came, Naruto was ready. Blocking the Jedi's lightsaber with his own red one, Naruto's free hand lashed out and grabbed the woman by her neck, actually lifting her completely off the ground. Now wanting to risk getting hit by the lightsaber, the Sith then threw her against what he guessed was a door, which broke the moment it was hit. Bright light shone in through the broken door, apparently leading to a second courtyard that was completely empty.**  
**

"You're skilled for a Jedi, just a step or two behind myself," Naruto complimented, walking out into the light while the rest of the planet was being attacked in the background.**  
**

"And you're rather honorable for a Sith," the Twi'lek responded, lifting herself off the ground, only to find her lightsaber missing, no doubt having been thrown over the edge and to the chaos below.**  
**

Without even a second thought, Naruto deactivated his own lightsaber before casually throwing it to the Jedi, who caught it and gave him a questioning look. Naruto simply ignored the look she was giving him and pulled out his third lightsaber, this time the blade was dark purple in color but with a hint of blackness to it. Both of them took a ready stance, unaware of Malgus watching them from above, before charging at each other.**  
**

Naruto was the first to swing, sliding down onto one knee while attempting to slice the woman in half, only for the Jedi to flip over the blade. Both Sith and Jedi turned around at lightning fast speeds, their lightsabers clashing before their bodies were fully turned, sending sparks everywhere. Naruto's brute strenght far surpassed the Twi'lek's own and he overpowered her in a matter of seconds, but not before she kicked his feet out from under him. When Naruto's back hit the ground, he was forced to immediately bring up his lightsaber to block the Jedi's downward slash, which would have no doubt killed him.**  
**

"Getting tired Jedi?" asked Naruto, seeing how the Jedi's chest was rising and falling slightly faster than normal.**  
**

"Not even slightly!" the distraction had been enough for Naruto to send the woman flying back with a force-push and allowed him to get back to his feet.**  
**

Naruto ignored the pain in his left arm, mainly where the Jedi actually managed to hit him, and instead let in fuel him, pushing his body to its limits. He could feel it, the fight was taking its tole on the Jedi, although she hid it very well. The wound he gave her back in that room as made her movements with that arm slow and not as powerful.**  
**

They sprung at each other again, the Jedi doing her best to dance around Naruto's attacks. One mistake was all it took to injure her right leg and all but end the duel. Falling down to one knee, the Twi'lek found a purple blade just inches from her face but the blond haired Sith just continued to stare at her, his chest moving up and down while his heart pounded against it.**  
**

"You fought well Jedi, I'm honored to have faced someone as powerful as you," said Naruto, his lightsaber deactivating before he knelt down in front of her and took back his other lightsaber.**  
**

The blond haired Sith then proceeded to turn around and simply walk away, leaving the injured Jedi right there. Malgus already knew how his apprentice thinks and understood why he spared this single Jedi. It wasn't out of mercy but out of greed, he wanted the Jedi to grow stronger so that, the next time they met, he could have an even more exciting fight. If there was one thing Naruto loved almost as much as life itself, it was a good fight against someone strong enough to mach him. Malgus didn't like this way of thinking but hardly any could meet Naruto's standards, besides they still had a war to fight.**  
**

"Why would you spare me and not the others?" the Jedi asked, making Naruto pause just before the door.**  
**

"You have heart Jedi. You don't fight simply because you are a Jedi but also because you truly wish to protect others. You deserve to live...for now," and with that said, Naruto was gone.**  
**

(Hours later: Capital Imperial ship)**  
**

Naruto currently found himself staring down at the burning planet below, the sacking was still in progress but he had no interest in joining it at the moment. He silently wondered if that Twi'lek had managed to get off world or if some Imperial found her and killed her. Banishing those thoughts from his mind, Naruto turned to face his approaching master.**  
**

"Master," Naruto greeted, not bothering to bow when Malgus had said he no longer needed to.**  
**

"You did well today, my apprentice, especially against such a highly trained Jedi master," said Malgus, but Naruto knew those words were only meant for Naruto to let his guard down.**  
**

"Tell me, why did you spare her life?" Naruto had seen this coming from a light-year away.**  
**

"You know why master, if you're here to punish me then best to just get it over with," the blond haired Sith wasn't in the mood for any games, even if stating so would cause him more pain.**  
**

"You've been called back to Korriban. The Dark Council seems to have taken an interest in you and insists that you leave at once. This will be the last time we speak to one another," it wasn't kind or even pleasant, but Malgus never was any of those things.**  
**

Naruto didn't say anything else, he simply left for the hanger where his own personal ship was fueled and waiting. His ship was a Fury-Class Imperial Interceptor with a cloaking device and a little extra fire power, for those bad days. The ship had been a _gift_ from Malgus after Naruto killed his first Jedi in battle, nearly losing his head in the process. Sure it might be a little big for one Sith but Naruto didn't mind all that much.**  
**

It only took a few minutes to prep the ship before he took off into space and began his trip back to Korriban, a place he hadn't been in many years. Setting the ship to pilot itself, Naruto retreated into his room and sat down on his bed, closing his eyes to meditate. While most Sith would meditate on their anger or fear, which were most common in every day life, Naruto focused on _all_ of his emotions, not just the negative ones. No one knew he was doing this, because positive emotions were seen as weak emotions, but it gave Naruto a sense of clarity. The force spoke to him more often and he could better understand what it was trying to show him.**  
**

"_What is your name Sith?_" a voice spoke to Naruto through a vision.**  
**

"_You've been charged with the murder of citizens of the Republic! Your sentence is death!_" another voice said but it was hateful, hidden by neutrality.**  
**

"_You're no longer a Sith, you're my friend and an friend to the Jedi,_" Naruto couldn't see who was speaking in the vision but could hear them clear as day.**  
**

"_You are __**not**__ a Sith! You are a Jedi pretending to be a Sith! The true Sith are more powerful than you could possibly imagine, and I'm the strongest!_"**  
**

Naruto was suddenly ripped out of his meditation by his ship suddenly shaking, as if being it by an asteroid or something. Quickly running up to the cockpit, the blond haired Sith checked the scanners, showing something that made his mixed matched eyes widen. Chasing him through space was a large Imperial battle cruiser and it was currently firing at Naruto with everything it had. The scanners picked up incoming fighters, but that didn't stop Naruto from activating the automated weapon systems while taking control of the ship.**  
**

"Dammit, flying is for droids!" Naruto yelled as another blast his his ship's shields, nearly taking them down._**  
**_

With a small grown, he hit a switch and channeled power from his weapons into his shields and engines. There was no way he would be able to take on a battle cruiser, even if he managed to somehow land on the damn thing, and thought it best to try and outrun them. Naruto didn't know why they were attacking him, although he was flattered that they sent a battle cruiser after him, but he couldn't think about that at the moment. Then the sound of his proximity sensors going off made him swear. When his hyperspace engine had been shut of, which he didn't know how that was possible, it had dropped him right next to a damn black-hole and that was the last thing he needed.**  
**

"_Warning the gravity field of the black-hole will trap this ship in five-point-four seconds, have a nice day._"**  
**

Everything went black for Naruto, he felt out of sight and mind. For a moment he even thought he was dead, until he heard those damn alarms going off _again_! Slightly glad that the black-hole hadn't apparently trapped him, Naruto wondered why his ship was even still in one piece, not that he was complaining.**  
**

"_Attention unidentified ship, this is the Republic Star-Destroyer Resolute, you are in restricted Republic space. Prepared to be borded._"**  
**

**New idea after watching the latest Star Wars the Clone Wars season, which was modestly good in my own opinion. No idea where I'm going to go with this story, or if I should even continue it. So leave a review and let my know what you think. Also, for some reason my documents seem to be being submitted as one entire paragraph and i have no idea how to stop that, some help on the matter would be nice**


	2. Chapter 2

**Book One: The Return**

**Chapter 2: The Haunting Past**

"_You must begin by gaining power over yourself; then another; then a group, an order, a world, a species, a group of species… finally, the galaxy itself."_

_-Darth Plagueis_

* * *

When Anakin Skywalker got the distress call from Jedi master Aayla Secura, he would have never expected for an unknown ship to just appear of of thin air. What was even more disturbing wasn't that it seemed to be ancient, just from the design, but because of the amount of Dark Side energy that was contained inside of it. Even at such a great distance, which was betting shorter because they planned on docking with the ship, Anakin felt like he was being smothered by the evil that just seemed to radiate from the ship. Every fiber of his being screamed at him to just destroy the ship, which he nearly did, but for some reason he chose not to.

Ahsoka Tano, Anakin's newly appointed apprentice, had much less training in resisting the Dark Side and had returned to her room, in the hopes of getting away from it. If it was this disturbing for Anakin then he could only imagine what it was like for the young girl. Still, with the ship now attacked to the bottom of his cruiser, plus a squad of troopers heading down there, Anakin ordered them to resume course.

"_Come to me Jedi, come and face me,_" a voice whispered inside Anakin's mind, freezing the Jedi's blood, and he suddenly felt that those clones wouldn't be enough to stop what ever was on that ship.

By the time he actually got down to where the ship had been docked, Anakin saw a hooded figure surrounded by all the clones he had sent. The force told him that they were still alive, but Anakin stood frozen when he saw the eyes of the man before him. One eye was bright blue while the other was the dreaded Sith yellow, plus the shadow his hood caste over his face just made the man look even more intimidating. Anakin went for his lightsaber, activating the blue blade, while the man slowly reached into his cloak and pulled out his own lightsaber. Maybe he should have brought Ahsoka, or someone, for some backup.

"_Jedi,_" Naruto's voice echoed all around them, as if more than one person was talking from Naruto's mouth, just before the blond Sith activated his own lightsaber.

"Who are you?" Anakin tried to sound strong, he honestly did, but the feeling that his man was giving off was like nothing he had ever seen before.

"_Sith._"

Naruto charged forward, the force enhancing his body and allowing him to run faster, and the two lightsabers met in a rain of sparks. Anakin could almost hear his bones whine under the strength that Naruto had slammed into him with. It took a lot of strength to keep his lightsaber from being ripping out of his hands, and even more to keep himself standing. Breaking the blade-lock, Anakin spun and attempted to cut the apparent Sith in half, ending the fight before it could even begin. In most cases this type of thinking would work, but instead of blade meeting flesh, the blade was stopped by a second red lightsaber.

The blond haired Sith was actually impressed with this Jedi, who made him draw his second lightsaber at the same time as his first. The only person who ever made him do that was Malgus, although this Jedi lacked the strength that Malgus did. Still, it seems that he was more of a speed type fighter, no doubt using highly honed reflexes to make up for his lack of strength. Backing away from the Jedi, placing his other lightsaber back on his belt, Naruto slipped into a simple Soresu form and simply waiting for the Jedi to attack him.

Naruto didn't have to wait long, although his eyes caught the Jedi using more of a Vaapad style of fighting. Anakin's attacks were becoming stronger with each hit, something Naruto had noticed only a few Jedi ever accomplish, but his defenses were holding strong. Spinning on his heels like a tornado, Naruto continued to block each of Anakin's attacks as they came before suddenly lashing out, with the force, and sent the Jedi flying down the hall.

"_Impressive, but where is your master?_" asked Naruto, tilting his head ever so slightly to the right while Anakin got up off the ground.

"I'm Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker," wait, that can't be right.

Naruto paused for a moment, clearly the Jedi hadn't let their standards fall before the Sith invaded. There's no way that they would allow someone this weak, mainly because of how he was being affected by Naruto's fear tactic, become a Jedi Knight? Dismissing it as a padawan simply trying to appear bigger than he actually was, Naruto simply decided to wait until the master decided to show themselves. If they didn't then Naruto would simply kill the padawan and leave, he had a _master_ to deal blond haired Sith simply deactivated his lightsaber and sat down on the ground, crossing his legs. Anakin, on the other hand, had taken the opportunity to call in a few squads of clones and Ahsoka, just in case. Skywalker didn't know who this person was, although they were insanely strong in the force, but he couldn't take any chances with Aayla needing their help.

"_Tell me something Jedi, why are you waiting to strike me down? Do you not with to avenge the Jedi that were slaughtered at your temple today?_" asked Naruto, knowing that news like that traveled fast, even into the Outer-Rim systems.

"What are you talking about, the Jedi Temple hasn't been attacked in thousands of years?" asked Anakin, keeping on his guard until his backup arrived, something that Naruto found rather amusing.

"_So, news of our attack hasn't reached out this far yet? How strange,_" with that said, several more clones arrived behind Anakin along with Rex and Ahsoka, and they were all pointing their weapons at Naruto.

The Sith didn't seem to be paying attention to them, well he was but his mind was also occupied by image of Malgus. Had his former master tried to kill him because he spared that Jedi Twi'lek? No, Malgus knew that Naruto always let the strong live, if just so they could grow stronger and come back to challenge him again. Perhaps the Dark Council had heard of it and thought he was a traitor? That seemed like a more reasonable thought, especially since Malgus wouldn't strike while Naruto had been recovering, it wasn't his style.

"So master, who's our new friend?" asked Ahsoka while the clones began to slowly surround Naruto, who still looked as if he hadn't noticed them yet.

"He's no friend that's for sure. Whoever he is, he's strong in the force and isn't bad with a lightsaber."

"_Another padawan, are their two master aboard the same ship?_"

Naruto didn't even blink at all the blasters pointed at him, as far as he was concerned the war was no longer his problem. The Sith had apparently tried to have him killed, or at least some of them did, so it didn't matter if the Republic captured him. Although he was getting the strangest feeling that something was just _wrong_ about everything around him. Almost as if just the smallest thing was out of place and was just laughing because Naruto couldn't see it.

"Rex, take him to a holding cell until we get done saving Master Secura," Anakin ordered before Naruto was shot by a stun blast, knocking him out cold, although he didn't really put up much of a fight.

It bothered Anakin to no end, he had nearly been bulldozed by that guy, yet he just lets them capture him a few seconds later? Everything about the current situation just screamed that there was something wrong, even the force itself was a little more active that it had been before Naruto arrived. It wasn't the fact that Naruto's ship was a few thousand years out of date or even how powerful he was, it was that he just didn't belong for some reason.

Little did Anakin know that Naruto wasn't really knocked out and was actually now making his way towards a Republic transport ship, seeking a place to lay low until he could get back to his own ship. Wait, did he even want to go back to his old ship, besides the fact that he put so many credits into modifying it and all of his equipment was on it. Maybe he would ride all of this out, see where the force takes him on this little adventure, plus they mention "Master Secura" so that could mean an actual Jedi master. It would give him time to figure out what his next step would be, and then his stomach growled.

"Why me?"

Several minutes passed of nothing but peace and quiet, until they seemed to jump right into a battle between the Republic and some other faction that clearly wasn't the Sith Empire. Naruto left the ship he was hiding in and quickly made his way back to his own ship, activating the cloaking device and detaching it from the Republic cruiser. Now he could have just jumped right into hyperspace but the force seemed to be pulling him towards the battle. He was meant to be here and would just have to wait and see what the reason was.

Naruto watched from his ship as they boarded the falling Republic cruiser, something that took a lot of skill and guts, while what looked like droids were attacking them. Reaching out with the force, Naruto could feel almost everything that was going on, on the ship, including someone who was well trained in the ways of the force. It was only when Naruto saw a Republic transport get blown up, on the way to the almost destroyed cruiser, that the Sith knew why he was there. Malgus would me so mad that he's about to save _Jedi_, of all people, from their deaths.

The engines of Naruto's ship roared to live, sending him flying down into the atmosphere of the planet at high speeds. With his shields set to maximum, considering he was trying to get under the cruiser, which meant going faster through the atmosphere, Naruto could sense the Jedi getting close to the docking platform. Making sure that the two ships were safely connected, the Sith ran to the airlock and got it open, just as the Jedi and a few of their soldiers arived.

"You!" Anakin yelled just as the ship was rocked by another explosion.

"_Unless you want to die, get on board before we all blow up,_" Naruto demanded.

With a quick glance at each other, the group of Republic Jedi and soldiers got onto the Sith ship. Sadly, the ships engines had just exploded and the blast knocked out Naruto's navigational controls. Not noticing the damage done to his ship, the Sith pulled his ship away from the cruiser and flew away as fast as possible. That is until a stray rocket hit the ship and launched Naruto forward, which caused his accidentally activate his hyperspace engine.

"_Strap in, we're about to go into hyperspace!_" and with that they were gone, be blasted across space at high speeds.

"Why are we in hyperspace?!" honestly, would it kill them to thank him for saving their lives from a rather painful death.

"_We got launched into hyperspace after my navigational computer got hit by the explosion. We're now resuming course on my computers last logged location,_" Naruto explained, now regretting that he saved the Jedi, while trying to drop them out of hyperspace.

"How can we assist?" asked the Twi'lek Jedi, Aayla Secura.

"_I need someone to go into the engine room and shut down the main power to the ship. If we don't then I won't be able to stop us before we his something bigger than us,_" responded Naruto, inputting commands into the ship almost faster than the group of clones could follow.

Naruto couldn't believe the mess he had just gotten himself into, not only was he heading back to the Sith home world but he had _three_ Jedi with him. They would be no doubt in their minds that he had turned traitor and they would all be publicly executed. Well the Jedi would, the Sith would torture him first to make an example out of him before having him fed to the monster of Korriban. Suddenly all the power throughout the entire ship went out, including the artificial gravity.

The moment they dropped out of hyperspace, Naruto's eyes widened dramatically. They were right in orbit around Korriban and were now slowly falling towards it, picking up speed rather quickly.

"_Tell them to turn the power back on!_" Naruto yelled, not feeling like crashing his beautiful ship, he spent too many credits on it to let it be destroyed.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he used the force to try and shield his ship while entering Korriban's atmosphere. Not his smartest idea but it's better than having the ship burn up while in reentry and having them all die. What struck Naruto as odd was that the orbital defenses hadn't fired at them once, not even Imperial ships. They should be being shot at but they weren't.

"_If we don't have power in the next ten seconds then we're all dead!_" he wasn't joking, they were reaching ground floor rather quickly.

Luck seemed to be on their side because the ship hummed back to life and the shields activated along with the much need engines. Grabbing the controls with enough force to almost crush them, Naruto tried to pull them back up. Gravity won out, but not before Naruto got the ship level and got them to slow just enough so they all wouldn't die. When they hit the ground, everyone fell to the cold metal flooring of Naruto's ship.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Anakin as he an Aayla walked back to the bridge.

"And you say my flying is bad, Skyguy," said Ahsoka, trying to lighten the mood while Rex and Bly also got up off the ground, then they all turned to their mysterious pilot.

"_And this is why I don't like Jedi, everything just seems to go wrong around them,_" Naruto grumbled to himself, still not paying attention when Skywalker, Rex, and Ahsoka all pointed their weapons at him.

"Is their something we missed Skywalker?" asked Aayla, only for something to rip the weapons right out of their hands and into Naruto's awaiting hand, who simply placed them down next to him.

"_Calm down little padawans, we don't have time for you to pretend to be real Jedi,_" Naruto honestly thought Anakin was nothing more than a padawan, given his skill and lack of emotional control, which the Jedi were famous for.

"Skywalker, take your padawan along with Rex and Bly to secure the area. I fear that we may be here longer than we hope," Aayla commanded, being of higher rank in the Jedi order and not wanting to kill the only person that could fly such an old ship.

"Be careful around him, he practically radiates the Dark side," Anakin warned, although he couldn't do much more now that he didn't have his lightsaber.

"_You emotions betray you Jedi, you've been trying to hide something from me since we first met,_" said Naruto, turning to face the second Twi'lek Jedi he's ever seen in his entire life, although she was nowhere as skilled as the first.

"I don't trust anyone so consumed by the Dark side, so I'm warning you. Betray us and we will leave you here for the rest of your natural life," it almost surprised Naruto to hear a Jedi threaten him like that, but that's when he caught a gimps of what she was trying to hide.

"_Now I see it, you have been touched by the Dark side. You've experienced it's power and became fearful of it, as you should be, and now you believe that I will try the same thing that Volfe Karkko did to you,_" Naruto almost laughed, personally he found Jedi that stuck to their code, even till the bitter end, to be much more interesting than those who gave in because of power.

"How?" Aayla began, she didn't even feel him attempt to enter her mind!

"_For Jedi, all of your mental barriers are rather weak. I could rip through your mind like an angry Rancor and leave you a comatose broken Jedi,_" Naruto's voice became noticeably darker but faded a moment later as he began to laugh.

"_You should leave now Aayla Secura, and take the padawan's weapons with you,_" the blond haired Sith simply used the force to five Aayla the weapons before opening the door for her.

'Jedi have _no_ sense of humor' Naruto thought before finally giving up transfering the ships remaining power to the engines, now there was no way to get off this damn planet, because the other Sith would sooner kill them on sight.

Their only remaining chance of getting off Korriban was to steal a shuttle by the Sith Academy but they were always heavily guarded. If they were lucky then word wouldn't have reached Korriban about his death, he hoped. With a sigh Naruto walked out of the cockpit and back to his room, or what remained of it. Digging through his chest of weapons, which was now a complete mess, Naruto picked up two more lightsabers and an energy bow, something that he picked up on Dathomir.

Attaching the two extra lightsabers to the other side of his belt, Naruto placed the bow around his chest and over his right shoulder. The Sith had gotten rather skilled with the bow and figured he could use it for hunting if he had too. Walking out of the broken ship he found everyone watching the perimeter for anything even remotely hostile. Which meant that they were keeping at least one eye on Naruto.

"_Bad news Jedi, my ship was all but destroyed in that crash landing, which means we have to walk to the shuttle port."_

Naruto just smirked beneath his black hood, the Jedi wouldn't make it on Korriban if left alone. If they wanted to survive then they should keep up with him, which apparently they could because they were now following him. Reaching out with the force, the Sith tried to find the nearest intelligent person, only to find no one in his range, which was strange. Korriban was always booming with Sith, there never seamed to be a peaceful moment. Oh how he hated this planet, so many bad memories.

"_Keep up Jedi, wouldn't want to massive man eating worms to get you!_"

"Did he just say _massive man eating worms_?"

* * *

**Well I'm glad that so many people are giving this story a chance! I've never written a Star Wars story before so it's taking a lot of research to make it as accurate as possible. Please leave a review and tell me what you thin, also ideas would be nice if you have them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Book One: The Return**

**Chapter 3: One of a Kind**

"_I promised to come back one day, I didn't know it would take me thousands of years to do it."_

_-?_

* * *

The treacherous wastelands of Korriban had claimed many victims, even before the first exiled Jedi came to the Sith homeworld. Now it seems that the city consuming sand storms had only gotten worse and that didn't bode well for the six stranded people that were unlucky enough to crash on the ancient Sith homeworld. Naruto, having survived on Korriban for many years, before Malgus took him on as an apprentice, knew how to survive. The Jedi, on the other hand, were barely even keeping up with him. Naruto was lucky to have his cloak to protect him from most of the sandstorm, the others weren't so lucky and made sure to keep Naruto as much in sight as possible.

"We need to get out of this storm!" Anakin called over the howling wind trying to shield his eyes as much as possible, although it didn't help much.

"What's wrong padawan, can't stand a little sand?" truth be told, the storm was growing worse and not even Naruto would try to travel in the middle of one of these storms.

"Ma'am, our scanners are picking up a cave entrance a few yards from our current position. It could be big enough to shelter us until the storm passed!" yelled Bly, who wanted to get out of the storm just as much as everyone else.

"Agreed, we'll make camp and wait for the storm to pass!" said Aayla, as they all began to follow the two Clones, since they were the only ones who could lead them to the cave, although Naruto had a bad feeling about it.

Korriban was the resting place for many Sith Lord and their tombs were nothing to scoff at. Ancient traps and dark side creatures often inhabited the tombs and killed many new arrivals, even some full fledged Sith. If this wound up being one of them then their chances of survival would drop dramatically. As they marched towards the cave, Naruto got the distinct impression that something was following them, and that's **not** a good thing, especially on Korriban. Deciding it was best not to mention it, Naruto would wait for the thing to make its move and the Sith would react accordingly.

It was only when they got to the cave entrance that the creature attacked, well actually there were more than one and the creatures just so happened to be Tuk'ata. Tuk'ata always traveled in rather large packs, which meant that this was a scouting party or the last of their pack. Either way they were looking for food and just found six large pieces of meat. The first one went for Naruto first, although it lost its head in the process. The other six went after the other members of the group, who barely even had time to draw their own weapons.

Throwing his lightsaber as hards as he could, Naruto managed to kill two more Tuk'ata in a single move. Calling the lightsaber back into his gauntlet covered hands, the Sith apprentice reached out and grabbed the two more of the beasts, with the force, before simply snapping their necks. The last Tuk'ata was now attempting to flee the creatures that had killed its breatherine, only for it to be lifted off the ground and pulled back over to Naruto. With a single elegant wave of his lightsaber, the last beast had its head removed.

"Well now, who's hungry?" asked Naruto as he grabbed two of the dead Tuk'ata and dragged them into the cave that they would be staying in for a while.

"Oh he can't be serious," Ahsoka said in disbelief, not wanting to eat the thing that just tried to kill him.

"I believe he is, Ahsoka," said Aayla before following the Sith into the cave, who was followed by everyone else.

Once inside the cave, Naruto made a small fire using what few pieces of dried wood that was inside the cave along with some long since dead grass. It wasn't much but it was just enough for them to stay warm and cook small pieces of the Tuk'ata at a time. The three Jedi and their two clone troopers had chosen to sit close to the fire while Naruto had settled near the entrance of the cave, chewing on his piece of the beast. You could eat it but it taste like shit. That's also when Aayla Secura decided to approach him, although it was against her better judgement.

"Is there something you need, Jedi?" asked Naruto before Aayla even announced her presence.

"Back on your ship, you were able to enter my mind and know things about me that I haven't told anyone in a very long time," Aayla began, looking down at Naruto's cloak covered form, which made him almost blend in with the darkness around them.

"For a Jedi, you're mental barriers are rather weak, considering you have been fighting us for the last several years. Although you are more skilled than those two padawan," the Sith said with a light chuckle, finding his current situation rather amusing.

"So you are a Separatist?" that conclusion would have made sense accept for the fact that he saved them instead of just leaving them to die on her cruiser.

"Separatist, is the Republic fighting two enemies at once? Perhaps that's why it was so easy to destroy your Jedi Temple," Naruto said, only to receive a confused look from the Jedi next to him.

"None of our Jedi Temples have been attacked in thousands of years and we are only facing one enemy."

"I was there when your temple was attacked, I killed several Jedi and watched as Coruscant was sacked by the Sith Empire."

In a blur of movement, Naruto ducked under Aayla's suddenly activated lightsaber while activating his own red one. Several more lightsabers were activated along with the priming of two military grade blasters. Naruto was slightly confused by this, why would they be so shocked that he was a Sith, especially since they could clearly sense the Dark side coming off of him in waves.

"You alright?" asked Anakin, running to Aayla's side while all of them kept an eye on Naruto.

"He's Sith, most likely an agent of Dooku," the master Jedi said, her green and blue blades ready for battle.

"I don't know who this Dooku person is but, if you want to fight, I'm always ready for round two," the grin was clear on Naruto's face, even though his cloak shrouded most of his face in shadow.

"Wait a moment, didn't he save us? Why would one of Dooku's men save us?" it seems that the little padawan was the least judgemental of the three Jedi, but that didn't help Naruto's confusion.

The small cave was filled with a graveyard like silence, the humming of their lightsabers being the only sound that trumped the sandstorm outside. Both sides were just waiting for the other to make the first move, Naruto was about to beg them to attack him just so her would have something to do. Yet still, they just stood there like statues, until a low growl was heard from deeper in the cave.

"Oh shit," Naruto whispered just before a _massive _Tuk'ata charged out of the blackness, followed by three fully grown ones.

The sudden hostility towards each other was replaced by a need to survive the wild animals, which wouldn't be easy considering how tight the cave was. Being the closest to the beasts, the Republic group was the first to attack, turning their blasters and lightsabers on the Tuk'ata. The two clones got lucky at took down one of the full grown ones with both of their blasters shooting it in the head. Naruto tried to leap at the massive Tuk'ata, only for it to slam its head into Naruto's chest and end Naruto's attack before it could even begin.

Anakin and Ahsoka were busy taking down the other two Tuk'ata and didn't notice the massive one bite Aayla on the arm. The pain caused the Twi'lek to drop her lightsabers before the beast dragged her back into the darkness.

"Aayla!" Anakin yelled, just catching a glimpse of his fellow Jedi before the shadows consumed her along with the beast.

"We should find her quickly, if this is the den of the Tuk'ata then there's no telling as to how long she will remain alive," said Naruto, picking himself up off the ground, only to hear the sound of his cloak ripping, being caught on a sharp rock.

"Give me one good reason why we should trust you," Anakin growled, his attention now back on Naruto, who was busy removing his ripped cloak before dropping it on the ground.

"I don't need to give you one. I'm going to save your fellow Jedi, now you can either stay here or tag along. It doesn't matter to me what you do just as long as I don't have to listen to your judgmentalness," the Sith then proceeded to simply walk past them and further into the cave.

"He's got a point Skyguy," Akoka deactivated her own lightsaber and followed after Naruto.

"Orders, sir?" asked Rex and Bly, seeing as Anakin was their commanding officer now.

"Lets go find Aayla but keep an eye on this Sith, I get a bad feeling around him and we need to be ready if he tries anything," what Anakin said was true, something about Naruto was just _off_ to Anakin and he didn't like it one bit.

The deeper they went into the shadows, the more that Naruto felt they were being watched by something. Using his lightsaber as a light in the darkness, the two Jedi, two clones, and one Sith tried their best to locate where they could have taken Master Secura. The problem with the caves on Korriban was that they were almost always connected in some way, meaning that the Tuk'ata nest could be either really close or very far away.

It was only when Naruto found the bones of dead animals that he had an idea as to where the nest was. Tuk'ata always took their kills back to the nest for everyone to feed on and that meant that all they needed to do was follow the bones. Leading the way, the Sith stopped them just short of a massive cave structure, which was filled to the brim with Tuk'ata. There were far too many for a frontal assault, even for Naruto, and the Jedi Master was no doubt near the center of the pack.

"We need to get in there!" Anakin declared, about to charge in and force his way through the beasts, only for Naruto to roughly shove him up against the cave wall.

"Think, little padawan, there are far too many for the five of us. They would rip us to pieces before we even got close to your Jedi friend," Naruto hissed before a lightbulb went off in his head.

"Wait a moment, Tuk'ata are vulnerable to sudden changes of light while in caves. If we could create a large enough flash then that should stun them enough for us to get in there, get your Jedi, and get back out before they come after us."

"Perhaps these will do," said Rex as he pulled out five thermal detonators from his travel pack.

"I'm beginning to like you more and more," taking the thermal detonators from Rex, Naruto activated them all before throwing them to the far side of the cave.

The resulting explosion was large enough to kill a good majority of the Tuk'ata and almost blind the rest. In the mass confusion, Naruto slipped into the cave, allowing the force to guide him to Aayla, and found the Jedi on a pile of other dead animals with her leg being severely damaged. Picking her up rather roughly, making Aayla groan in pain, Naruto quickly made his way back to the others.

"Is she alright?" asked Bly, only for the sudden rumbling of the cave to cut of any answer he might have received.

"We should start running now," Naruto suggested, feeling stupid for not thinking that those explosives could have damaged the cave.

Picking her up again, Naruto followed behind Anakin and the two clones, hoping that the Tuk'ata would be too stunned to avoid the eventual cave in. Running as fast as their legs could carry them, the group avoided large pieces of rocks that were falling towards them and the ground that was giving out beneath their feet. Just as they were about to reach the exit of the cave, the ground gave out under Naruto's feet but not before he threw Aayla to the others. The last they saw of the Sith was of him falling down into a black abyss.

* * *

**Review and give ideas if you want.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Book One: The Return**

**Chapter 4: A Pretend Sith**

"_If you were to face an ancient Sith lord in combat, you would learn that we are as children playing with toys compared to the prowess of the old masters."_

_Kreia_

* * *

Naruto had experienced torture at the hands of other Sith, had an explosive blow up right in his face, and even had a lightsaber plunged almost right through his heart, and yet this seemed to be a new type of pain all together. This pain came from when he had several tons of rock piled on top of your body, so much so that he couldn't even move, and felt like your every breath was taken through a straw. Still, at least he was alive for the time being and he didn't want to die in such a pathetic way, especially on the very planet he hated the most in the entire galaxy. That and he now felt like a fool for actually trying to help _Jedi_, of all people, when it just got him into one mess after the other.

Reaching out with the force, Naruto found that there weren't that many rocks on top of him and, given enough time, he could move them. Then he felt something move above him, something cold and lifeless yet strong enough to lift boulders with almost complete ease. Slowly, more and more weight was removed from his body, until finally the last bolder was removed, but by then Naruto had already passed out from losing so much blood. The last thing he saw was a pair of glowing red robotic eyes.

* * *

Waking up several hours later, the Sith found himself stripped of his weapons, armor, and strapped down to a medical table, with a droid working on his mangled left arm. With his energy not yet fully restored, Naruto simply laid there and awaited the droids master, maybe even another Sith that wants to torture him before turning his dead body over to the Dark Council. That was the most likely scenario, but that didn't mean he would go down without a fight. He would use every ounce of his power to both escape and seek his revenge for being betrayed. Yes, he demanded vengeance against the Sith for trying to strike him down when he was weak, instead of facing him as an equal.

"Droid, can you speak?" asked Naruto, his eyes never leaving the cold metal ceiling, but the rest of his senses stretched out as far as they could go.

"I am programed to speak," said the medical droid, not even pausing as he replaced half a piece of bone, in Naruto's arm, with a mechanical replacement before making sure it wouldn't cause any damage to him in the long run.

"Where is your master?" it was a strange thing to see your arm cut open and yet not feel a single ounce of pain.

"I am to alert my master once repairs to your body are complete. He has ordered you to be taken to him once I am finished," responded the droid, now sowing Naruto's arm back up, not even leaving so much as a faint scar on his flesh.

Without saying another word, the droid left the room to inform its master that Naruto was fully repaired and that he was currently awake. Naruto, on the other hand, used the force to unlock his restraints and quickly get off of the medical bed. Since he was fully healed, and had enough energy to now escape, the Sith literally blasted the metal doors out into the hallway, embedding them into the far wall, before calmly exiting the room. Of all the things going through his mind, Naruto's main priority was to get his weapons and armor back, since it would be so much easier to make his own exit that to try and find the front door. Rounding a corner, he found himself face to face with a squad of droids that he had never seen before, but they were pointing blasters at him so it was free game.

"Halt!" one of the thinner looking droids ordered, a half smirk forming on Naruto's lips.

"Don't worry droid, this won't hurt one bit," chuckling to himself, the Sith lashed out with force lightning, which had enlight power to literally burn a fist sized hole right through each one of the droids metallic bodies.

Satisfied with his work, the blond hair man stepped over the offline droids and continued down the hall, stopping at every door in the hopes it would be an armory. Naruto finally stopped at a rather large door, most likely leading to either the outside or a massive chamber, but he could feel a presence waiting for him. Who ever this person was, they had been touched by the dark side of the force but weren't' very strong in it, most likely a Jedi turned Sith apprentice. Raising his hand slowly, Naruto gripped the door with the force, crushed it like a piece of paper, before simply moving it out of his way, allowing him to enter the chamber.

"I see that you've fully recovered from your injuries," said an elderly man with a long beard, dressed in Sith garb, and held a curved hilted lightsaber in his right hand.

"I take it that I have you to thank for still being alive?" asked Naruto, slowly approaching the elderly man while force lightning crackled around his hands, almost begging to be unleashed upon an unsuspecting target.

"Indeed, although I didn't expect you to have enough energy to escape, let alone make your way here to face me," said the elderly man, just as a droid walked in carrying his four lightsabers and single lightwhip, although his armor was no where to be seen.

"Who are you?" the Sith questioned, retrieving his weapons while strapping all but one of them to his belt.

"To the known galaxy I am known as Count Dooku, leader of the droid army. To the Jedi and my master, I am known as Lord Tyranus, a Sith," the now named Count Dooku said, some pride in his voice but that vanished when he heard Naruto laughing, and rather loudly too.

"First the padawan saying he's a Jedi Knight and now an ex-Jedi saying he's a Lord of the Sith, this is just too amusing," Naruto laughed to himself, but paused when he hear the familiar sound of a lightsaber activating, and looked to see Dooky stalking towards him.

"I will _not_ be insulted by a child," Dooku said, his tone dark and filled with anger, but that did nothing to intimidate Naruto, not even slightly.

"You shouldn't have drawn your lightsaber, now if you fail to impress me you will die," Naruto grinned, activating one of his red crystal lightsabers, just in time to block a swing from the Count, who even when angered, had a strong control over how much he let that anger influence him.

If there was one thing Naruto noticed in with the next few attacks, from Dooku, is that the count seemed to only use the second Jedi lightsaber form, better known simply as Makashi. Over the course of the war, Naruto noticed that most Jedi abandoned Makashi in favor of the more flexible forms, mainly suited for fighting many opponents at once. However, just in case he ran into a Makashi user, Malgus trained Naruto in the very art, along with most of the other six Jedi forms. Naruto's old master believed in lightsaber combat far more than force based and so he made sure his student would be able to win any lightsaber battle he ever partook in.

One such defence against the precise form of Makashi was the third form, also known as Soresu, or the resilience form. Most Sith perfiered attack only and not so much waiting for their opponent to tire themselves out. Naruto believed in invincibility through defence and also the probability of victory through attack, this gave him an edge sharp enough to behead his opponent. So slipping into the basic Soresu stance, Naruto began to block Dooku's pinpoint Makashi attacks while preserving his own energy.

Despite Dooku's age, he elder man was clearly in extremely good shape, seeing as he showed no signs of fatigue or even slowing down. His strikes replaced strength with accuracy, which was good enough to nearly slip through Naruto's defence. Yet he seemed almost too focused on Naruto to notice how the blond haired Sith was moving them casually around the room, inadvertently making Dooku weaken the supports in the large room. Within a matter of moments after the last pillar was cut down, the roof above them caved in, sending large pieces of rock down upon the two duelist. Jumping back, Naruto's attention turned to the stone and metal falling towards him and, having no intent on being buried alive again, used the force to enhance his agility. If Dooku wasn't so concerned with getting out of the room, he would have been amazed at how the Sith jumped on each of the falling rocks until he made it to the now large hole in the roof, although just barley.

"Guess we'll have to finish this later!" Naruto called down to Dooku before vanishing from view, no doubt looking for a ship to get off the planet.

Without so much as blinking, Dooku elegantly turned around and walked to the secondary communications room. This outpost was originally built by the red skinned Sith and held no military advantage to the Separatist alliance. It was for this reason Dooku was ordered to test the blond haired Sith, not wanting to risk damage to either a battle cruiser or a base of importance. His master had warned him not to take the younger man lightly and now the Count of Serenno understood why. Arriving in the dimly lit room, Dooku went down to one knee just as the hologram projector activated, revealing his cloaked master.

"_Lord Tyranus, I see you are still alive,_" said the cloaked covered Dark Lord of the Sith, his yellow eyes glowing from beneath his hood.

"Yes my master, the one you commanded me to test has escaped but has proven to be strong in the force, the Dark Side most of all," said Dooku, his head low while his master let out a low chuckle.

"As I predicted, leave a ship for him to escape and return to your own ship. I foresee that this young man will be of great help to us in the future," the hologram said as Dooku raised his head to look at the image of his master.

"What of the remaining Republic forces that were with him master?" asked Dooku.

"Leave them, they are of no concern at the moment," and with that said, the hologram faded away and Dooku left for his own personal shuttle.

Running across the rooftops of the Sith outpost, Naruto casually scanned for a landing platform of some kind. He would rather get of planet soon before that Dooku guy comes looking for him or sends some more droids after him. Jumping over a rather large gap, the blond Sith finally noticed a newer looking shuttle with none other than those Jedi and two soldiers fighting a bunch of droids to get to. Pausing to look down at the fight, Naruto saw how the droids were slowly beginning to flank them and Naruto wouldn't have all this time being wasted by having those five people die on this accursed planet.

"Well I can't let the Jedi have all the fun," with enough force to crack the stone roof, Naruto lept down below, pulling out both lightsabers before landing right on a large grey droid.

"Where did you come from?" asked Ahsoka Tano, as Naruto impaled his left lightsaber in a droids chest, shutting it down.

"From a long time ago in a galaxy far far away," Naruto said sarcastically as he smoothly blocked the red beams of death that were being shot at him.

"We need to get on that ship but these droids aren't going to make it easy," said Aayla, who was noticeably limping, even if she did get some medical attention.

"You're right Jedi, they're just going to make it more _fun_," abandoning his defencive style for the more aggressive Ataru style of fighting, Naruto leapt into the droid ranks and began to simply hack away at them with both his lightsabers.

Soon enough Naruto began to chain force attacks into his lightsaber swings, cutting one droid in half while sending five more flying away with a powerful force push. With the help of the other two Jedi, who were fighting the other half of the droids, the two clones managed to make it onto the shuttle and get the damn thing turned on. In the middle of all this chaos, Naruto, in the haze of battle, saw one of the droids aiming a rocket right at Ahsoka's back, planning on shooting her while she wasn't looking. His sense of honor demanded that he not let such a thing happen, so he dove in between her and the droid just as the rocket was fired. There was a blinding flash of light followed by intense pain, and finally complete and utter darkness.

'I _hate_ Jedi,' there the Sith's last thoughts.

* * *

**Drop a Review if you want or give me some ideas that aren't too outrageous.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Book One: The Return**

**Chapter 5: Discovering the Truth**

"_What truly differentiates the Sith from the Jedi is our philosophy-and our way of understanding the Force."_

_-Darth Talon_

* * *

When Naruto had awoken, yet again, from nearly being killed, he wasn't surprised in the slightest when it was in a cell with four Jedi guarding him. Naruto chuckled to himself, feeling a bit flattered that _four_ Jedi, of reasonable power, were ordered to guard him, not that it really even mattered. His weapons were gone and there seemed to be something in this room that wasn't allowing him to use the force, well it diminished it enough to where there was no point. So, with nothing better to do, Naruto simply began to meditate on the Sith code, which would allow him to regain more of his energy if he needed it.

Naruto was able to sense many things through the force, one thing was the amount of the Dark Side that was present the the galaxy. As he expected, there was still a noticeably large amount, which could be used the cloud Jedi minds, and yet there was less than there should have been. Before he was betrayed, the Sith Empire ruled, at least, half the galaxy, literally cutting the Republic in half. Yet Naruto could only feel small pockets of Sith energy on the planets. The blond haired Sith knew that the closer you got to a black hole, the more time is distorted. Could he have been there so long that the war was already over, did the mighty Sith Empire actually lose. Then there was the fact that he couldn't sense the ever imposing presence of the Emperor himself.

This could become troublesome if he turned out to be the last Sith alive, because dark Jedi do _not_ count as Sith. Naruto did find his range limited by whatever was keeping his power at bay, but he could still feel several Jedi approaching, one of them being far stronger than the rest. Sitting up straight, Naruto had to stop himself from grinning when two familiar Jedi walked in, followed by a third that he had never seen before.

"Greetings young Sith, comfortable your stay has been?" asked a little green creature, which was apparently the source of that great power Naruto had felt just a few moments ago.

"Yes, although the guards make horrible company. None of them has even thought to offer me some food," said Naruto, standing up while Aayla, one of the Jedi with this little creature, walked over to the control panel and deactivated the forcefield that kept him there.

"Hungry you are? Come, some food we shall get," with that said, the little green creature walked out of the room, followed by Aayla while Naruto walked behind her, the four Jedi making a box around him, just incase he tried something.

It was strange really, being in a Jedi temple without there being any fighting or Jedi trying to kill him, even if he may have deserved it some of the time. The way the sun's light shown in through the windows and the lack of hatred almost put Naruto at peace, had he not been sith and had six armed Jedi waiting to kill him if he even sneezed. Then there were the looks Naruto was getting from all of the other Jedi, which were mainly curiosity or concern. The Sith could take a guess that word had spread about the resident Sith, if the additional Jedi Knights stationed next to almost every pillar was anything to go by. Grinning to himself, Naruto allowed his mixed-matched eyes to wander to the group of Younglings that were watching him from behind their human instructor.

"Wow, if I didn't know better then I would think you were worried about me escaping," Naruto commented, lazily looking down at the little green Jedi Master.

"To underestimate you, unwise that would be. Watched at all times you will be," he responded, not even looking back at the powerful Sith.

For a split second, Naruto considered just using the force to break free and escape, it shouldn't be too hard really. The four guards stood relatively close to him so a physical assault would be rather simple, and the two more powerful Jedi had their backs to him. The only real problem was that his connection to the force was being blocked, which meant he would have to hide after escaping. Well, maybe he would escape after getting something to eat, if his stomach had anything to say about it.

Arriving in the eating area, the entire room went dead silent and everyone turned their attention to the only Sith in the room. Naruto could feel all of their emotions, even if they were suppressing them, and was almost flattered at how afraid they seemed to be of him. Fear was a _very_ useful tool to use against Jedi, and Naruto could make people _very_ afraid of him, but after food. Walking over to the food dispensary, Naruto felt slightly disgusted at the _slop_ these Jedi considered food. It looked like something a Hutt would puke out and smelled even worse!

"If nothing else, the Sith kill Jedi just because of how horrible their food is. It's no wonder we keep going to war," Naruto whispered to himself, poking the slop with his spoon before taking a bite of it, almost throwing it back up.

"Don't like the food?" asked Aayla, taking a bite of the pasty slop as if it didn't even phase her, which it wouldn't surprise Naruto if all the Jedi here just _loved_ it, since they're so boring in everything.

"I think I'll just stick to the water," was Naruto reply, drinking an entire glass of water in the hopes that it would was the horrendous taste out of his mouth.

"An interesting report I was told. Strange it is, for a Sith to save a Jedi more than once," said the little master, his broken speech getting on Naruto's nerves.

"You make it sound like I like your kind. No, I just believe a Jedi should be killed by a Sith, not from an exploding ship or any other means. There's no honor in striking when someone is weak and defenceless," said the blond haired Sith, moving the tray as far away from him as he possibly could.

"Yes save Master Secura you did," the old creature countered.

"I respect people who are able to challenge me in a fight, and Master Secura here is skiller, or so I am led to believe. I could be wrong and have just wasted my time," Naruto said casually, although the little Master was no doubt stronger than he appeared, which even put Naruto himself on edge.

It was ironic really, Naruto had been allowed to come down here and eat, but now it was the Jedi who were eating instead. So for the rest of the _Jedi's_ meal, Naruto instead began to focus on the Dark Side, as much as he could at the moment. Even with his connection being blocked, Naruto could still feel the Dark Side on this very planet, at it was _very_ powerful, possibly even more so than the Sith Council.

This Sith was apparently strong enough to blanket every Jedi's mind, to prevent them from properly having visions, which was a tactic that the Emperor had come up with near the beginning of the war. Then the most interesting thing today happened, this other Sith seemed to notice Naruto's presence and pushed more of the force to the blond. Then, Naruto felt something hard hit the back of his head, followed by losing his connection to this mysterious Sith.

Waking up several hours later, Naruto once again found himself in his prison cell, but now with only two guards standing by the entrance. For whatever reason, the Jedi didn't like him connecting to the Dark Side and apparently perceived that as a threat to them. Well for whatever reason, their attempt to sever his connection, again, ended in failure. Naruto could no fully feel the Dark Side of the force, like before he was captured, and that meant escape would be so much easier.

Focusing on the two guards standing by the prison cell entrance, the blond haired Sith blasted through their mind like an unstoppable force. Ripping through all their knowledge in an instant, Naruto found the release codes for his cell, which he made the nears guard input. Once the force field was shut down, Naruto casually walked out of the room before rendering his two _friends_ unconscious. Picking up both of their lightsabers, just in case, the Sith made his way out of the detention area and into the main temple.

Sticking mainly to the shadows, Naruto snuck past guard patrols and slowly made his way to the exit, or what he hoped was the exit. It wasn't until he rounded the corner that he nearly ran into a group of small children, who were apparently exploring the temple when they were meant to be in bed. From a quick probe of their minds, Naruto knew that they thought he was another Jedi and that they had just been caught out of bed, after hours. This was lucky for Naruto.

"What are your three doing out of bed at this hour?" asked Naruto, impersonation a Jedi's lack of emotion rather well if he did say so himself.

"Um, we were hungry?" one of the female younglings said, drawing Naruto's attention, which seemed to scare the girl ever so slightly.

"I should punish you three for this," that made their eyes go wide, "However, I remember what it was like being young like you three. As far as I know, we never even saw each other," said Naruto, giving them a smile and a small wink before casually walking down the halls, listening to the scurry of those kids as they got out of sight quickly.

Once he was sure no other Jedi, or younglings for that matter, were around, Naruto made his way out the front of the temple. The security cameras would no doubt see him but, by the time they actually watched the video, the young Sith would no doubt be off planet. Or, better yet, he could track down the only other Sith that was on this over populated planet, which could also worsen his chances of actually escaping if he took too long. Well, just like in all of the hard situations he found himself in, Naruto allowed the force to guide him to where he needed to go. The funniest part was when he stole a Jedi speeder, leaving an "I.O.U" carved into the ground.

Setting down in the lower district, well the first level of the lower district, Naruto swiped a nice looking cloak. If the young Sith knew anything, it was that there has always been corruption on this planet, and that meant something he could use to his advantage. Gangs often had secrete ways off planet and it would be best to have a distraction, just incase some Jedi came looking for him.

"Hm, this place is acceptable," Naruto said to himself, slipping into a club slash bar, which often held anyone from bounty hunters to smugglers and everything else a Sith like him could want.

Naruto glided through the tightly packed crowd like a phantom, never once being touched by the moving bodies of the crowd. The quick paced music pounded in the background while lights of many colors shot all around with no rime or reason. While the normal people, loaded on drugs, alcohol, or some other damn thing, danced on the main floor, the more level headed people were in the booths up above. Moving towards the stairs, Naruto was stopped by a rather large and muscular Zabrak, clearly not a real threat to Naruto himself.

"Sorry pal, this place is restricted," the large alien said, looking down at the slightly shorter cloaked Sith, but Naruto just narrowed his eyes at him.

"_You will let me pass._" Naruto whispered, ripping through his mind and taking control of his thoughts with relative ease.

"I will let you pass," the Zabrak said in a trance like voice before stepping aside so Naruto could get by.

Once he entered the upper level, the blond Sith found several blasters pointed at him while a human male sat on a rather nice looking couch, with a beautiful Twi'lek snuggling in his arms. Naruto had to resist the urge to roll his eyes, not even intimidated by all the weapons pointed at them, since half of them didn't even know how to really use their blasters in a real fight, they were just there to look tough. Still, business first, then he might slaughter them all.

"Now, what would a high and mighty Jedi be doing down here in the slums?" asked the man, though Naruto found he was under the influence of something, if the fog in his mind was anything to go by.

"Let's just say that I need to get off world and you _are_ going to help me," Naruto responded, ignoring the men with guns as he casually walked closer to the human.

"Oh, and why would I do that?" this caused a cold grin to form on Naruto's lips just before almost all the heat was sucked out of the room.

"Because, I'm no Jedi," with that said, Naruto literally lifted all the armed men off the ground, using the force, and began to crush their windpipes, rather slowly too.

"Go ahead and kill them, I could get more hired guns just by asking the nice people down stairs, after all times are tough. People would do anything for a few credits," the man grinned, clearly not getting the message Naruto was trying to send him.

With nothing more than the squeezing of his hand, Naruto killed all the armed men before drawing the human male to him, wrapping his hand around the man's throat while holding him several feet off the ground. The Twi'lek didn't even seem to register what was going on around her, so Naruto simply ignored her in favor of the man he was currently holding.

"You don't seem to understand, you have no choice in the matter, but don't worry, you'll die quickly," after ripping all the information from the man's head, rather painfully to, Naruto took out his borrowed lightsaber, put it to the man's forehead, and activated the blue blade.

Casually letting the dead body fall to the ground, the young Sith walked over to the female Twi'lek, whose gaze seemed to be completely glazed over. Taking a quick look in her mind, which was even more fogged up than the dead man's, Naruto found that this girl had been a slave for the better part of her life. She had no idea how to read or write, she had no fighting skills or special talents that could be of use to him, and to kill her would be a mercy on his part. She would simply be sold to another master or wind up dead in some back alley.

"Are you my master?" her first word to the Sith had stayed his lightsaber wielding hand just a few seconds before it pierced her heart.

"No, I killed him," blunt as always, not that he expected her to understand a single word he was saying, not in her current state of mind.

"Can you be my master?" she asked, lazily rolling over onto her back and looking up at Naruto, almost as if he wasn't even there.

"I have no need for a slave," Naruto raised his lightsaber again, preparing to once again run her through, if just so he could leave, when something caught his eye.

Hidden just inside the couch was a slender object that Naruto immediately recognized as a lightsaber, which was odd because he couldn't sense the recognizable signature of a Jedi. Naruto reached over the red skinned Twi'lek, his cloak brushing up against her revealed skin, and grabbed the lightsaber. The moment the Jedi weapon came into the Twi'lek woman's view, her eyes seemed to clear up for an instant before becoming glazed over again, something that Naruto noticed.

"Are you my master?" she repeated while Naruto placed the found lightsaber on his belt, followed by the one in his hand, a smile forming on his face while an idea formed in his head.

"Yes my dear, now tell your master your name," Naruto ordered, entering her mind while placing some of the Dark Side in there as well.

"B'ink Utrila, my master."

* * *

**Well, here is chapter five so let me know what you all think of it and drop some ideas if you have any.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Corruption**

"_When looking for something new, you just might find something old."_

_-?_

* * *

Naruto sat quietly in a hotel room he had purchased, using the money from the men he had killed the previous night. Sleeping on the bed was the red skinned Twi'lek woman that Naruto had taken from that place, having found a reason to prolong her life, if just a little longer. Naruto had no idea if his feeling about her was correct or if he was just jumping to conclusions, but such an opportunity doesn't often present itself so easily.

B'ink Utrila was her name and she had been asleep ever since laying down in that bed, almost making Naruto think she had slipped into a coma or something. It turns out that the drugs in her system were simply being flushed out, although that didn't seem to make the fog in her mind fade in the slightest.

Naruto had seen such fog many times, mainly in captured Jedi that had their memories altered in order to make them loyal to the Sith. Although, he couldn't feel the touch of any Sith, besides himself, and that meant it was most likely done by either a machine or a drug. That would also explain why here memories had been repressed, new ones being forced into her mind, but that didn't mean she couldn't learn again, if she even survived that is. Getting up from his chair, Naruto walked over to B'ink and pulled the thin sheets over her underdressed body before leaving the small room.

Walking out of the building, the blond haired Sith walked over to a random speeder, climbed in and simply flew off into the sky. Flying back up to the surface, Naruto found that the sun had just came up and had the shield his eyes from the rays, giving them time to adjust. Stopping the spreader at one of the many docks, Naruto climbed out, put of the hood of his cloak, and blended in with the large crowds.

If the Jedi were still looking for him then that would mean the temple wouldn't be as guarded. It's not that he didn't like the two temporary lightsabers, it's just that he put too much effort into his own to simply leave them behind. Those four lightsabers were each customized in their own special way but when together, in his hands, they became something _more_. That and Naruto really wanted his lightwhip back, if just because it was good at long range and it often surprised his Jedi opponents.

Climbing aboard a more public transport ship, the young Sith made his way towards the Jedi temple, avoiding as many important places as possible. The best thing about memorizing the schematics for the temple was that he knew of every possible entrance, since the Sith had used them to infiltrate the temple before destroying it. If the tunnels were still there then he can get in undetected, hopefully. It was from personal experience that Naruto learned of a Jedi's knack for doing just what you expected them not to do, especially when you run into your typical dark Jedi.

You see, Naruto didn't believe that a Jedi could become a Sith or that a Sith could become a Jedi. If you are raised in the Jedi order then there will always be some piece of it that will want you to go back once you become a Sith, no matter how deep you go into the darkness. It is the same for the Sith, there will always be that everlasting temptation to solve things like a Sith would. That's why Naruto was so annoyed by the Dooku guy, believing himself to be a Sith when he didn't even have a hint of the red people's blood in his veins. Naruto was quite literally half Sith, with his mother being a full Sith and his father being an extremely powerful warrior in his own rights.

Allowing another sigh to escape his lips, Naruto arrived at a small vent, just large enough for him to walk though, that lead into the Jedi temple. Many Sith assassins had used this vent to infiltrate the temple during the war and took out many of the security systems and guards. Reaching out with the force, Naruto pulled the vent shield away before stepping into it, making sure to replace the cover so no one would be tempted to follow him.

'They should really dust this place," Naruto commented to himself, moving like a ghost through the dark vent, allowing his bond with his weapons to guide him, something that all force users could do if they ever lost their most precious weapon.

After roughly ten minutes of wandering through the old vents, Naruto found himself located somewhere in the Jedi archives. Hiding his Dark Side presence, to the point that the yellow his his one eye reverted to blue and his skin grew slightly more tan. Climbing out of the vent, Naruto casually walked past some other Jedi, they being ignorant that a Sith was not two feet from them, and walked over to one of the computers. This is where the Jedi faltered in their information, there was hardly any security in possibly the greatest collection of knowledge that had ever existed, how sad.

"Now where are you?" Naruto asked himself, searching for likely areas where they would keep Sith lightsabers.

Searching through everything he could think of, Naruto finally found them and he couldn't help but sigh in frustration. His precious lightsabers were being kept in the dark vault, a vault hidden about a mile under the Jedi temple, constantly guarded by several Jedi Knights, and was where all Sith artifacts were kept. Getting down there would be easy enough, the only hard part was that a registered Jedi needed to open a vault and, even then, they weren't allowed to remove anything.

'I have to give it to the Jedi, when they don't want you to get to something they put a lot of effort into it. I could always just use force but that would bring an entire temple of Jedi down on my head. It would be better to cause a distraction, but what could be large enough to draw everyone's attention?' Naruto thought to himself, logging off the computer before walking back into the shadows.

With an idea forming in the young Sith's mind, Naruto made his way through the large temple and to the communications room. From there, Naruto sent out a temple wide allert of poisonous gas being released into the entire temple through the vents. Slipping back out of the room, Naruto calmly slipped past many Jedi that were making their way out of the temple. Soon enough the entire temple was cleared and by then he was already almost down to the dark vault. The single elevator took him down and when Naruto exited it, he found ten Jedi Knights standing by the elevator, no doubt about to get on board, until they saw the Sith before them.

"I don't suppose you all could just forget I was here?" asked Naruto, although the response he got was the sound of several azure bladed lightsabers activating almost at once.

"Yea, I thought not," with that said, Naruto reached beneath his cloak and pulled out both Jedi lightsabers, igniting them both at once, before suddenly lunging towards the nearest Jedi Knight.

When Naruto's and the Jedi's lightsabers connected, the young Sith amplified his strength with the force, nearly breaking right through the Jedi's guard. Sadly he didn't get all the way though and the other nine Jedi took this opportunity to attack all at once. The blue glow of the lightsabers lit up the dimply lit room, the fight was beginning to look more like a deadly dance. Naruto made sure to keep all the Jedi, but the one he was facing, at a distance by constantly spinning around.

In the midst of another spin, one of the Jedi Knights lunged forward, timing it just right to slip past Naruto's defence, and made a stabbing motion at Naruto's chest. Silently cursing, Naruto flipped mid spin, barely avoiding the glowing blade of energy, before slamming his fist into the ground, sending out a shockwave of force energy.

The wave of energy was strong enough to send them all sliding back, giving the Sith some breathing room, but not enough to knock them off their feet. Naruto felt a growl forming before he changed the ten Jedi head on, throwing out a devastating force push, fueled by his anger and rage, which slammed all but one of them into the stone wall.

"We will not let you access this vault, Sith," the last standing Jedi Knight declared, getting into a stance and simply waiting for Naruto to strike.

"Oh I know that you will try, but, just like all of the other Jedi that have stood in my way over the years, you will fail," Naruto responded, once more charging forward like a raging Rancor, crossing blades with the last standing Jedi while the other nine tried to stand again.

Leaping into the air, Naruto came down on the Jedi, this time he had enough force to plow right through the man's guard before shoving his borrowed lightsaber right through the man's shoulder. The next thing the Jedi knew, he was being pinned down to the ground with a lightsaber in his shoulder and another one by his neck. Naruto stared down at the man with a small grin on his face.

"You failed to meet my standards," without out allowing the Jedi to so much as say another word, the young Sith severed his head before turning his attention to the other nine Jedi.

Raising his hand slowly, not to mention dramatically, Naruto unleashed a storm of force lightning, which ensnared all nine remain Jedi, slowly killing them. Naruto kept this up until their robes actually caught on fire and their armor all but melted into their skin.

It was only after the fact that Naruto realized he needed at least _one_ of them alive to open the vault. Feeling irritated at allowing himself to be caught up in the heat of battle so much, Naruto unleashed all of that energy into the front of the vault. Reaching out with the force, Naruto slowly but surely ripped the vault door right off, before dropping the large piece of metal on the ground.

Sadly, the moment that Naruto forcefully removed the door, an alarm was sent to every single Jedi Knight in the area that the vault had been breached. This meant that Naruto would have a much harder time escaping than he would have liked.

Casually walking into the vault, Naruto found himself suddenly assaulted by an _extremely_ powerful wave of Dark Side energy. It was so powerful that Naruto actually felt weak in the knees and fell down to the ground, his breathing becoming ragged. Naruto began to wonder just how many Dark Side artifacts the Jedi kept down here, considering he had never felt something his powerful before, even in the very first Dark Temple, which was filled with some old pissed off Sith spirits.

"_Avenge us!_" a voice whispered through Naruto's head, but it wasn't his own.

"_Avenge us! Avenge us! __**Avenge us!**_" what had once been only one voice suddenly became ten, then fifty, and then so many that Naruto couldn't even understand what they were saying anymore. Then, just a split second before Naruto thought his head would explode, all of the voices vanished and Naruto found that he could stand again.

Naruto knew that he didn't have much time to get his lightsabers and get out, before an army of Jedi came down here to stop him. So running over to one of the many shelves, Naruto found his lightsabers and quickly attacked them to his belt before making his way back towards the elevator, only to stop suddenly. There, sitting on another shelf, was a golden amulet that was clearly from before even Naruto's time. The young Sith could _feel_ the amulet calling to him and, when he picked it up, it felt as if he had just touched a hot flame. After a moment of concentrating, the pain faded away and Naruto almost instantly knew what he now held it his hands

"The "Yoke of Seeming", how interesting."


End file.
